Last Wishes
by FLoSSiE
Summary: SM/VHD response to Lacrea Moonlight's challenge. R&R. Rating comes into effect later ;)
1. I

Last Wishes

Last Wishes 

Author's Notes: Okay... this is in response to Lacrea Moonlight's challenge. I've only seen Vampire Hunter D a couple of times so I hope I don't screw it up too badly! 

~!*1BEGIN LOOP1*!~ 

D rode through the darkened country-side. It had been months... almost a year since he had a good kill. A lot of people had stopped him along the way... but none seemed... sincere. Of course he was one to doubt after what he had been through. But it was his job. His job. He had changed since defeating Magnus Lee. A change he didn't know if he liked or not. 

'Oh come off it' a voice from behind him spoke. 'you know now you feel more human. now you feel like you actually belong to civilization... you're not-' 

"You're out of line." 

'Oh am I? You loved Doris yet you wouldn't do anything about it. What would you call that?' 

D ignored the nagging and rode on. Looking further into the distance he could see a dimly lit village. He hadn't eaten in nearly... three days. He would definitely stop there for something to eat. 

~!*!~ 

Setsuna sighed. Everything was perfect. Usagi-hime and Mamoru-sama were to be married in July. Rei-hime would be the maid of honor and the rest of the senshi would be in as brides-maids. Even Hotaru-chan would be participating. Marching down the isle next to Shingo as flower girl and the ring bear. Motoki had of course been chosen as the best man and everything was going smoothly... except Haruka's objection to Usagi's 1st choice of the bridesmaid dresses. A pink frilly number Haruka had immediately put back on the shelf and ushered her away from. She would be coming as Motoki's twin. As for the senshi of time? She had been relieved of her duties the moment Galaxia was defeated. 

'Real life sure is boring' she mused, sketching a few more lines onto the dress design. After several stops at what had to be EVERY wedding gown shop in the country of Japan, Setsuna promised Usagi she would design the dresses, and they would be perfect. 'Usagi-hime was so pleased'. She smiled. 

~!*!~ 

"Ooooh! Mako-chan!" Usagi grinned, sniffing around Makoto's kitchen. "You HAVE to cater! You're the best cook EVER!" 

Makoto giggled and tapped her chef's hat. "I'm not that good... but you KNOW I'll do it! For free even. Consider it my wedding gift to you!" After the battle with Galaxia, Makoto had begun to live out her dream. With a loan from Haruka and Michiru she opened her first restaurant, complete with buyable hanging flower combinations. Business was slow at first, but quickly sped up. Now it was one of the premiere restaurants of the Juuban area! 

  
The two grasped hands and jumped up and down like they were high school students again. Mamoru smiled at his wife-to-be. Everything was going great. Setsuna had been able to do one last reading on the time-stability ratio before she was relieved... and found everything to be going exactly as planned. Crystal Tokyo would be created exactly seven years from their wedding date. Something Usagi wasn't to know until that day. 

"Mako-chan! Mamo-chan and I have to go and get the invitations from Ami-chan! She said she'd print them up as a favor!" 

"Alright. Call me later!" 

"Kay!" The door shut and Makoto grinned. What to serve at Usagi's wedding? ...and A LOT OF IT. 

~!*!~ 

Once out the door, Usagi stopped... and cringed. "What is it Usako?" 

"I was supposed to go over and arrange the songs with Haruka and Michiru! Dah! I can't believe I forgot!"  
  
"It's okay. I'll go pick up the invitations and you go see Haruka and Michiru."  
  
"Mamo-chan! You're the best!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing off in an 'i'm-late-for-school' style. Mamoru chuckled before also going on his way. 

~!*!~ 

She knocked on the mansion door. As she did it slid open a bit and she stepped inside. "Haruka? Michiru? Hotaru? Anyone home?" There was a bright flash of light in response to her question. 

She followed it up a flight of winding stairs and down a corridor. "Wow. Didn't know their house was THIS big..." Another flash followed. She stepped inside the room and looked around. "What..." 

"Now... Usagi-chan... or should I say... Sailor Moon?" 

She whirled around to be face to face with- 

"SAFFIR?! BUT YOU'RE DEAD!" She took small, unnoticeable steps backwards... towards the door. 

"Precisely the point my dear. You're not the only one whose last wishes are going to be granted." 

"What?" He brought out his hand and she was engulfed in a bright blue light. She screamed, but it was almost instantly gone... as was she. 

Saffir fell to the ground, his spirit robbed of all power to keep himself in this dimension. "Take care of her brother." With those words, he phased out. 

~!*!~ 

"USAGI-HIME!" 

  
"USAGI-CHAN!" 

"USAKO!" 

Nine voices all over Tokyo chorused. 

~!*1END LOOP1*!~ 

Hehehe... hope this isn't that bad of a prologue... It's been bouncing around in my head for... I don't exactly know how long now... but since the challenge has been issued, I thought I would post it! Tell me what you think! 


	2. II

Last Wishes

Last Wishes 

Author's Notes: Yay! Lacrea told me to finish and I was hit with inspiration! Epiphanies are great! I'll try to update a lot. I don't like leaving things unfinished for too long or they start to get dull! Again, R&R! 

~!*2BEGIN LOOP2*!~ 

Usagi groaned and opened her eyes. Being in this situation before she began to make observations. For starters she was laying on a bed. A very soft bed at that. Directly beside her was a window. Outside it was nighttime in what seemed to be a quiet little village. What looked like a heavily used road ran right by her window. Another thing was that the sky was very dark, even for being nighttime. And her last big observation... the last thing was that everything looked like it was withered or dying. 

By taking all this in she decided that she was definitely not in the present day Tokyo anymore. But was she in the past or the future? 

The door opened and a young woman entered. She seemed to be about Usagi's age with curly black hair to her mid-back. Her purple eyes accented her face perfectly. "Oh. You're awake. You've been out for quite a while." 

"How long?" Usagi questioned, glancing back to the window. 

"Nearly two days." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, you must be starved. I can bring some food if you wish." 

"That would be great... er..." 

"Call me-" She was cut off by a yell from the other room. 

"AKITO!" The woman immediately jumped up. 

"Yes. Inomota Akito [*A.N. dah. I hate making up names! They always sound so fake!*]. And you are..." 

"Tsukino Usagi." 

"Well Usagi, I have to go help my father. I'll bring some food in as soon as I can, okay?" 

Usagi nodded. Akito grinned and walked out of the room. 

"Yes father?" she asked, entering the room. Upon seeing the man sitting at the table she dropped into a curtsey. "C-c-count Hoshi? Wh-what can I do for you?" 

"I am looking for a girl.. about your age. About your height, too. Hair in two buns. Would you know anything about her?" 

Akito bit her lip and fought the urge to look away. 

"I can tell if you lie to me. You might as well speak the truth. You will not be punished." 

She nodded. "She's in the other room. I was just about to bring her some food." 

He stood up. "I'm taking her with me." 

Akito's eyes widened in surprise, but she did not move for fear the silver-haired vampire would lash out at her. 

She waited for several seconds as the Count entered the room. She heard Usagi scream and grimaced as angry words were thrown in a high pitched voice... before a flash of blinding white light... The count's signature exit. 

She rushed into the other room, finding nothing but a crescent moon earring where the girl had once been. 

~!*!~ 

In Tokyo, nine people clamped their hands over their mouths. 

Kino Makoto, chef extraordinaire heard herself call out "Usagi-chan!" and then had forgotten exactly what she was doing. Preparing a dinner no doubt... but what it was she had no idea. There was no write up for a party anytime soon. 

"Kino-san is everything alright?" one of her assistants asked as he rushed in. Looking around for whatever might have startled her. 

"Yeah... yeah... everything's fine." she said, beginning to stir the batter again... The moment he left she sat the batter down and crashed onto the floor. Something was wrong... but she couldn't put her finger on it... and memories of about fifteen years of her life were gone. 

~!*!~ 

Mizuno Ami was having a similar reaction. After hearing herself call out a familiar name, she became sharply aware of where she was... and the fact that she was holding a pile of envelopes with the same name on it. 

'hn..' she thought to herself, checking all over the envelopes to see if there was an address attached. There was almost always a piece of paper attached.. unless of course it was a personal friend... and she didn't know anyone named Usagi. 

"Ami-chan are you alright?" Greg [*A.N. if anyone knows his Jap. name, please put it in the review. I've been looking forever!] asked. He had been her friend since... since forever and knew everyone she did. They had both gone to the same medical school and graduated together at the top of their class. Besides being doctors they were also very skilled with computers... so they had opened up a printing shop where they would spruce up presentations... prints... just about anything. 

"Do you recognize this name?" she asked him, passing the invitations over. He read over it several times... his eyes revealing how deep in thought he was... before shaking his head to the negative. She shrugged and set them down on the table. "Maybe someone will come to claim them." 

Greg smiled and walked off, leaving Ami to go back to typing on the computer. When she heard the door close behind him, she wiped away a stray tear, wondering where it came from. 

~!*!~ 

Hino Rei, Aino Minako and Tomoe Hotaru were all walking through the mall when a strange feeling shot through them and they heard themselves cry out a name. 

Most people turned and stared at the girls. Upon noticing aforesaid stares they turned and continued walking, chattering as they went. 

"What was that all about?" Rei asked. "I'm picking up some negative vibes." 

"I don't know. You're right though... something feels wrong..." Minako responded, scrunching up her nose 

"Guys... what are we shopping for again?" Hotaru asked, sweatdropping. 

All three stopped in the middle of the mall, causing a few people to stop suddenly and almost crash into others. 

"I'm not sure." Rei responded. 

"...So... let's go see a movie!" Minako suggested. 

"Good idea Minako-chan!" Rei patted her on the back. "But no-" 

"We should see a romance!" 

Hotaru and Rei sweatdropped. "...Maybe a comedy would be better." There was a silence as all seemed to think 

"...Definitely." They all chorused, feeling that something had been ripped out of their soul... and something happy would hit the spot. 

~!*!~ 

Haruka and Michiru stopped mid-note to hear themselves call out the same name. "Usagi-Hime!" echoed down the hallways and around the corners, resonating on each wall. 

There was a long pause. 

"From the top?" Michiru suggested. Haruka nodded. The melody began again... but for some reason didn't sound or feel as good as it had before. 

~!*!~ 

Setsuna gasped. She had broken one of her best drawing pencils. Looking at the picture on the table she saw a petite young woman with two long streamers of hair. The dress was very beautiful... and unique. Instantly she looked down to see if she had in fact drawn it. Her signature donned the corner, no date next to it. 

'hn.' she thought. 'must have been one of my older designs...' she moved it to the back of her desk, but the face on the picture haunted her. 

~!*!~ 

"USAKO!" he shouted. Mamoru fell to the ground clutching his head. A thin stream of blood flowed from his nose as his eyes glazed over and his hands fell limply to the ground. 

'The princess is gone and will remain with me. You need not be here anymore.' he heard before the white light consumed him. 

~!*!~ 

"Dimando how dare you! I told you I didn't love you! ...And why are you alive? I saw the Wiseman kill you with my own eyes!" 

Dimando chuckled a bit. "You consider what Wiseman did a betrayal?" 

"Of course! You were dead! Gone! POOF!" She used her hands for emphasis. 

Dimando resisted the urge to laugh again. "My dear, let me tell you how it really went. Sit down I wont hurt you." Usagi sat down and watched as Diamond did the same. 

"When Wiseman met me he knew how powerful I was... not powerful enough to destroy or even keep you to myself... but strong. He knew how my love for you went. He knew I would do anything to have you as my own." he brought his hand towards her cheek but she jerked away. He seemed to get the message and retracted his hand, continuing the story. "When he finally found how powerful the Ginzuishou was and came to the conclusion we would all die, he created a portal for my brother and I. My spirit ended up here. Saffir was my link to the other world till now... till I brought you through. Now he's gone too. This was where I was sent Serenity. Not the next life. The Wiseman was actually one of the best friends I've ever had." 

"But- you fought against him!" 

"He was sending out blasts far too strong at the beginning. I wasn't going to let you be killed. Sleep Serenity. I will come to you in the morning and tell you the rest." She nodded as he left the room. 'I feel so weak' she thought before lying down, not even noticing the black crystal hovering above her bed in the light fixture. 

~!*!~ 

D had been sitting at the table for quite a while, even though he had only taken two bites of his food. It wasn't bad... but the things the drunkards were saying was much more interesting. 

"They say an angel fell from the sky... and right in front of the Inomota residence, too!" There was a bunch of laughter. 

"Yeah. She would land there wouldn't she? All the weird shit happens around that girl. Whatsshername?..." 

"Aki... Akito. Thassit!" Someone cleared their throat right by the men. 

"Please do not speak as if I am not in the room. Now would you like anything else?" 

"Yeah. Bringus sommore booze." the one at the head of the table said. Akito looked around at the men moving belching inhumanely and moving with the grace of fat cows. 

"...I think you and your counterparts have had enough for tonight." Just as she was about to walk away t

he man grabbed her arm roughly. 

"I'll tell you when I've had enough." 

D walked over very calmly and pried the man's hand off in one quick motion. "Follow me." He said simply, grabbing the food off his table and walking out the door. Akito sighed but followed. Once outside she saw him throw the food into a bag attached to his belt and look to her. 

"Tell me about the girl that appeared outside your house." 

"Have you heard the legend of the Princess of Stars?" D simply shook his head no. "They say there is a woman that will come from another earth to cleanse the planet and rid it of all evil and peril. The description even matches." 

"Description?" 

"Long blonde hair in an unfamiliar style. The bluest eyes you'll ever see. Innocence beyond innocence." 

"...is she still at your house?" 

"N-no. Count Hoshi took her this morning." 

"Hoshi?" 

"A very powerful Vampire Lord. He arrived sometime three years ago, but he has taken over most provinces in this area. No one knows how old he is... but he looks so young. Everyone fears him because of the things he can do. He can shoot white fire from his hands." 

"Are you sure this girl is the Princess of Stars?" 

"I would bet my life on it." There was a moment of silence before D spoke again. 

"I'll bring her back" Without another word he was on the Cyborg horse and moving towards the castle. 

~!*2END LOOP2*!~ 

Ok chapter? Hope so it was LONGER than I usually write... 


	3. III

Last Wishes

Last Wishes 

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long... this chapter isn't very good either... but I've found out that 5 honors courses can be bad ^_^' silly me. Anyways, R&R 

~!*3BEGIN LOOP3*!~ 

Usagi opened her eyes to see that the moon was still high above the castle. 'Castle? Oh yes. Dimando.' She growled in her head. She rolled her legs off the bed and attempted to stand... and fell back to the ground with a sickening thud. Her breath caught in her throat. They hadn't heard her... had they? 

No sounds. She was safe for now. She stood back up on shaky legs, wondering why she felt so weak. After a bit of steadying herself she went to the window. Jumping was definitely not an option anymore. She was nearly forty stories up. 

'Which means I'll have to find my way out through the maze of a castle. No chance transforming. That would just draw his attention...' 

She quietly opened the door a crack so she could peek out around the corner. Seeing no one there she moved out into the hallway. She went left, turned the corner... and ran right into someone. 

~*!*~ 

He had been in Count Hoshi's service since he had become a vampire. He had started as a third class minion. No skills, no powers, no nothing. "A useless pile of shit." He wasn't even allowed to feed during the month of the hunt. That privilege was reserved for the higher ranking vampires. 

Eventually he had moved up to second class... soon after, first. Only a few days ago, he had become a part of the inner circle. Count Hoshi's elite forces. He was on his way back from a raid of a nearly deserted village when he turned the corner... 

~*!*~ 

Usagi held in a screech as she tumbled down on top of someone. She could tell most definitely that it was male... but that was it. '

_Please don't be Dimando, please don't be Dimando_' she pleaded again and again in her mind. Too afraid to look up, she buried her head in his chest and nearly began to cry. 

Streams of gold settled around them like a waterfall of the purest rays of light. 

~*!*~ 

He looked up, rather puzzled. There was a female, with very odd colored hair, in a very odd style... laying on top of him... He moved slightly and sighed as she didn't even as much as flinch. _'and it seems she wont be getting off anytime soon.'_

He could feel her heart beating in a frenzy. "Excuse me," he ground out in a slightly aggravated voice. He was late for a meeting with the count. And he would not keep his privileges much longer if he sat there all day. 

~*!*~ 

Usagi felt him shift under her, and held on for dear life. She heard him sigh, a deep breathy sigh, telling her he was going to speak. _'We're dead. Might as well transform.'_ She moved her hand towards her henshin when the voice spoke. "Excuse me," 

She froze for mere seconds. She would have known that voice from anywhere. Her eyes shot up. Blue met blue and realization dawned on her. 

"MAMO-CHAN!" _{A.N. I was going to leave it here, but it was so short that I thought I would continue ;)}_

Usagi hushed her voice to a whisper almost instantaneously. "I knew you would come to save me! You always come to save me, Mamo-chan, Aishiteru." 

~*!*~ 

Endymion watched as the young woman brought her eyes up to meet his. Relief and hope seemed to flood through them. His breath caught. No one he had ever seen before would ever compare to her. Her eyes were the most beautiful of things. Like the crystalline blue depths of the Lake of Serenity that lay behind Hoshi's castle. _ {A.N. You can't tell me that doesn't sound like Dimando ;P}_ He vaguely heard her call him Mamo-chan. _'Mamo-chan.'_ For some reason, it sounded familiar. "Aishiteru." chorused through his mind. Why would the goddess tell him she loved him. She didn't even know him. 

Him. He had to get to Count Hoshi. "You're going to have to get off of me." he said, all traces of compassion gone. He saw her eyes harden a bit as she stood up and brushed herself off. 

~*!*~ 

She stood up and began to brush herself off. Mamoru turned and began to walk away, so she ran up beside him. "How are we gonna get out?" 

She nearly ran into him as he stopped suddenly. His reply was calm, and yet questioning. "What do you mean?" 

"How are we gonna get out? You know? Back to earth? With the senshi?" Mamoru's eyebrow twitched in confusion. "Oh no." She said. Mamoru froze, expecting the worst. *Dramatic pause* "Beryl's not around here somewhere too is she?" The young woman clasped his cape in both hands and began to look down all the nearby hallways, dragging Mamoru along with her. 

~*!*~ 

Mamoru's fuse had been lit. The chain reaction had been started. Meltdown was in 3... 2... 1... 

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snarled as he ripped his cape from her hands, stopping her in her tracks and sending her reeling back towards him in a rubber band-type effect. "What the hell is a Beryl? AND WHO THE HELL IS MAMO-CHAN?!" As she came closer to him pushed her back, which sent her flying towards a wall. She looked up, confusion evident. He had nothing left to do. He tromped off at an alarming pace towards Hoshi's quarters. 

~*!*~ 

Usagi jumped back to her feet and went after him. "Mamo-chan, no. You can't go this way. That will lead you to Hoshi!" she squeaked. 

"I know." he growled, not even stopping to look at her. 

"Wha-?" She took this chance to grab ahold of his arm. "No. You can't go in there." He threw her back against the wall one more time, this time hard enough that the hit to her head caused her to draw blood. 

"Look, girlie. I don't know who you think you are, or who you think I am, but I'm not him." he said in a deadly calm voice. He began walking towards her, a vein pulsating in his forehead. "Furthermore, I have no time to waste on one of my master's concubines. Now stay down or I will be forced to get angry." with those words, he turned on his heel and stormed off. 

Usagi proceeded to put her hand up to her head. Feeling the sticky liquid there, and the sting beginning to resonate from the same place, she lowered herself to the ground, and began to cry. 

~!*3END LOOP3*!~ 


End file.
